


Mi Anguli

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M, angel!Mycroft, demon!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what has been repeating is not our dream, but the unmistakably realistic "we." I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, but that's fine, for you're my one and only love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Anguli

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote with agoraphobicnightmare on omegle. I do not own Sherlock. I don't own the lyrics I used. I don't own the mythos of the Catholic Church that I used. I don't own Supernatural which was a partial inspiration for this. What I do own is what I got after I put Sherlock (TV), Mystrade, the Catholic mythos in relation to heaven/hell and angels and demons, in a blender, blended it, beat it with a stick then fed it to the plot bunnies.

You: [angel!Mycroft demon!Lestrade AU] Can I eat Moriarty? He's been more annoying than ever lately. GL  
Stranger: No, Gregory, no matter how annoying we do not eat people. -MH  
You: You don't. I'm a demon so I do. Some times. GL  
Stranger: No. You are being good remember. -MH  
You: You are no fun. And I am being good! I act so completely human that even John hasn't figured it out yet. GL  
Stranger: I am proud of you. Very proud. Eating Moriarty wouldn't go to keep up the human facade now, would it? -MH  
You: Fine. Why do I have to continuously pretend to be human 24/7 again? It's dull. GL  
Stranger: Because it's safe. Do you really think I enjoy it? -MH  
You: Wouldn't it be easier for you, being an angel? GL  
Stranger: Not exactly, you deamon's just always think you have it harder. We both have to find ways to survive, Gregory. -MH  
You: Point. I haven't been able to fly in weeks. I wish this were still Victorian London, it was much easier to go without being noticed. GL  
Stranger: Wings aching? -MH  
You: Not really, just hate being stuck on the ground. What would happen if we were discovered, you think? GL  
Stranger: Experiments, many and various, you would be killed first of course, I shall live. Perks of not trying to kill everyone. -MH  
You: Ever since my last Contract, being trapped is something I hate. You know what happened to me under that Magi, don't you? GL  
Stranger: Actually I shall admit I don't, in order to remain friends your life is one I tend to stay out of. -MH  
You: Thank you for that I guess? I was treated as a dog, kept in shackles unless he wanted to show me off. Not the most pleasant segment of my life. GL  
Stranger: We don't want that do we. Pretending to be a mundane human is much easier. I do have a suggestion though if you are willing. -MH  
You: Oh? GL  
Stranger: I have an estate in the country, set back in the fields and surround by acres of land, once things clear up here we could go together in order to fly once more. -MH  
You: That would be fantastic. Is there enough land that I could transform fully without being noticed? GL  
Stranger: There is. It is out of any flight path too, no need to worry. Only condition is spending that time with myself. Can you cope? -MH  
You: Why would I want it any other way, mi angula. GL  
Stranger: That is rather sweet of you, Gregory. -MH  
You: Thank you. I wouldn't be able to stand you if I didn't love you, you know that. GL  
Stranger: I... I didn't believe you capable of love -MH  
You: I may be a demon but I have emotions. Just because we fell out of favor with the Lord doesn't mean He removed our ability to feel. And I do love you, mi angula, have loved you since you showed me mercy the time we met in battle. GL  
Stranger: I saw something in your eyes that day, something that effected me in such ways. I love you, my darling dark one. -MH  
You: I am forever grateful for that. No matter that this human guise makes me want to scream at times, but being able to be here on Earth with you is something I am not willing to give up, unless it would cause you harm. GL  
You: To a human a miracle is something massive, a man being brought to life again or a leper cured, but I find that this is more a miracle than anything they could ever imagine. GL  
Stranger: You really do have the soul of an angel in there, I believe that eternally. Your human facade and mine, they even intertwine beautifully. No matter which plane we inhabit, we belong together. -MH  
You: I thank you for that belief, most of your kind would have killed me without a second thought, and it was your second thought that allowed this to become what it is. Love is not something I ever thought I would feel again after I Fell. GL  
Stranger: I shouldn't love you, I shouldn't even like you but we both know the norms don't quite apply to us. I shan't fall like you did, but if it meant protecting you I would. -MH  
You: Love is something that transcends everything, so said a very wise man long ago. GL  
You: I do not revel in senseless death. Very few of my kind do. We have grown since the days we Fell, and we have learned the truth of our mistakes. GL  
Stranger: Yes but Gregory, I have met many of your kind, none have such light as you do. -MH  
You: No prayer will pierce the sky/ Of the heartless heav'nly dancers. That is what I thought of your kind before I met you Myc. Light meant nothing when no one would see it. GL  
Stranger: You amaze me, fascinate me, I adore you. -MH  
You: Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi furete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata. GL  
Stranger: Indulge me in the human tradition of marriage? Whilst we live these lives then I shall express my love in their forms. -MH  
You: Of course,mi angula, nothing would make me happier. How glad I am that love like ours is allowed in these times, though many humans use the words of the Lord to try to deny some love from existing. GL  
Stranger: If only they knew the truth, knew that the Lord embraced love of all genders. Perhaps the love of an Angel and Demon may not be one the Lord would consent of but I do believe we would not be shunned for simply finding the other part of us. -MH  
You: I think their minds would explode. Perhaps they will learn that free will is a gift not to be abused. GL  
Stranger: Disapproving of love, in the name of the Lord, I do not wish to judge but it is rather foolish and much against the wishes of the Lord. -MH  
You: Many things that humans have done are such I fear. GL  
Stranger: Humans are not the only foolish ones my darling dark one. -MH  
You: This I know only too well, mi angula. GL  
Stranger: Time teaches harsh lessons, as we both know. -MH  
You: Lessons learned in time are the ones that stick the most, I feel. I cannot wait until we fly together again, shedding for a time these human skins we wear. -GL  
Stranger: I miss your beautiful wings. -MH  
You: I miss your wings as well. Though I love the form you have chosen, your true form is so much more beautiful. GL  
Stranger: And I love yours, the silver hair especially, but I fell in love during that battle and I do in fact miss the embodiment I fell in love with. -MH  
You: I am no way near like you, the marks left from my fall have taken their toll. GL  
Stranger: Each of those marks I adore, each tell the story of you. -MH  
You: FInally we shall be alone, or as alone as we can be today. GL  
Stranger: It is a beautiful area, I have been meaning to take you but getting time away from our human responsibilities is proving rather difficult. -MH  
You: Do you think Sherlock knows his older brother is not all he seems? GL  
Stranger: He does not. You however he has theories on. None correct. -MH  
You: These I must hear. GL  
Stranger: Oh they would bore. At one stage he was convinced you were Moriarty, until he decided your intellect did not match. -MH  
You: Why would I be Moriarty? He is a human, nothing more. I will take the second part as a compliment, for it means my ability to hide my mind is even greater than I thought. What made him create all these theories though? GL  
Stranger: He knows there is something not quite right, although I have managed to convince him he merely thinks this as you have feelings for me and he can't believe anyone would. -MH  
You: Do you think he would believe us if we told him? GL  
Stranger: Oh no, he would find it hard to believe that I am not the demon. -MH  
You: You are very much not a typical angel. GL  
Stranger: I have played my human part well. -MH  
You: I must have slipped though, for him to suspect. GL  
Stranger: He is intelligent, and you were there for him during his drug days, Sherlock sees this as an abnormality rather than a blessing. -MH  
You: What happened in his youth to cause him such ideas? GL  
Stranger: His father...sorry /our/ father...well shall we say he wasn't the nicest of men to the teenage Sherlock when I was not there to protect. -MH  
You: That must be hard for you. I think we'll have to tell him anyway. Moriarty is trying to use a threat to my life to get him to kill himself. GL  
Stranger: I shan't let it. For all intents and purposes that man is my brother. -MH  
Stranger: If I must reveal myself to the world I shall in order to protect him. -MH  
You: I will follow you in that regard as well. The tightest string that Moriarty pulls around Sherlock's heart is John though. John who managed to give more light to Sherlock than either of us could. GL  
Stranger: You shall not. I pose no threat, you however do. I give my freedom, you shan't. And John, dear John has indeed brought the light, I am unsure if we can truly protect them both without separation. -MH  
You: Let us hope then that it will not come to that. I do not know how that would affect either of them. GL  
Stranger: As badly as it would affect I to be separated from you, I assume. -MH  
You: I shudder to even contemplate that. GL  
Stranger: "Soulmates" come in many forms, John is Sherlock's as you are mine. -MH  
You: Is there a way we can finish Moriarty once and for all? GL  
Stranger: If only I could let you eat him afterall. -MH  
Stranger: I am doing all I can to care for it the human way and within my code, however this is not as easy as I had hoped. -MH  
You: It is humans such as him that make me want to blow up half of London out of frustration. (I won't, don't worry) GL  
Stranger: Ah, neither my human self nor true self would left you. -MH  
You: When will you be returning home? GL

**Author's Note:**

> mi anguli means "angel mine" in Latin.  
> The japanese spoken by Lestrade means "what has been repeating is not our dream, but the unmistakably realistic "we." I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, but that's fine, for you're my one and only love". It's from the song "Magnet" originally sung my Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka.  
> No prayer will pierce the sky/Of the heartless heavenly dancers comes from the ending song of the second season of Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), Lacrima. Specifically from the english dub sung by JellyBaby Productions on Youtube.


End file.
